<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>晕血的杀人魔 by Pumpkin_pie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422074">晕血的杀人魔</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie'>Pumpkin_pie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>原创脑洞合集 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Control Freak - Freeform, Control Issues, Dom/sub, M/M, Mind Control, 三观不正, 呕吐, 囚禁, 强制射精, 捆绑, 斯德哥尔摩, 春药, 晕血, 杀人魔, 致幻剂, 舔鞋, 药物注射, 血腥描写, 饥饿 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:53:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>杀人魔第一次捅人后人还没死自己先晕了，结果被他捅的人也是个变态，有点斯德哥尔摩，爱上了杀人魔，把晕倒的杀人魔搬回了自己家</p><p>故事设定是西方背景，虽然变态但是我好爱这篇，但是是真的变态啊，内容和感情都变态，小朋友们别看了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>原创脑洞合集 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 乱七八糟的设定</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>晕血的杀人魔（本来不知道自己晕血，可第一次捅人后人还没死他先晕了，结果被他捅的人也是个变态，有点斯德哥尔摩，爱上了杀人魔，把晕倒的杀人魔搬回了自己家</p><p>被捅的人占主导，被捅的人家里很有钱，小的时候被绑架小黑屋关过很长时间，因为是私生子，就不是很被重视，所以一开始没有很努力的去救他，绑架他的人一开始很好的照顾着他，因为在家里被忽略一下子被照顾的这么好很高兴，结果后来发现他不是真正的大少爷就很生气，动不动打骂他威胁他要杀了他，同时犯人也在期待着他家人能给赎金，所以有时候对他好有时候对他不好，孩子慢慢就疯了，斯德哥尔摩一犯病就每次在被打时就恨自己的家人不给赎金，并哭喊着我一定会做得更好的，请不要抛弃我之类的话，在警方逮捕犯人时很抗拒自己会被家人带走，哭喊着说不要，犯人只留给了他一个背影，什么都没说，他感觉自己再一次被抛弃，直到遇见了杀人魔，他觉得自己有了一个新的爱人，他可以教导他，可以帮助他，比如说找无人问津的妓女或者被社会抛弃的流浪汉来杀，并且告诉杀人魔见多了血就不会害怕，本来杀人魔有一次受不了他的控制欲了，想杀了他，结果那人重伤时双眼放光的说：“亲爱的这下你别想抛弃我了，我会永远和你在一起的。”然后也想杀了杀人魔，两人都受了重伤，这事就翻篇了。（大概率是受害者单方面承认的恋爱关系或没有关系</p><p>后来杀人魔被养的打不过受害者了，每次想杀死受害者时都会想起那晚的疯子，感到害怕不敢杀他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 驯化与控制</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>本章含有呕吐情节，精神及身体控制，舔鞋，感到不适请及时退出</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>受害者在外面是有头有脸的人物，去各种上流社会派对都喜欢带着杀人魔。</p><p>他在外面总是顺从的，温驯的接受着杀人魔给的一切不满与抱怨，至少他表现的如此。回到家时他总是用极强的控制欲束缚着杀人魔，他教导着杀人魔用餐礼仪，但毫不在意杀人魔学不好，他可以忍受杀人魔在陶瓷盘子上用餐刀划出的刺耳声音，又或者被粗鲁的溅到桌布上的汤汁，但他不能接受杀人魔试图反抗他，一旦杀人魔想要逃跑他就会将杀人魔囚禁起来饿几天，这时的杀人魔通常会放弃逃跑的想法，想要生存的欲望会站了大头，受害者就会很开心，带他吃饭，吃很多直到撑的不行还是会一直逼他吃，有时吃到吐会放过他，有的时候则是给他注射春药让他硬起来然后操自己，但是事后杀人魔就会感到恶心因为自己操了个男人，会反胃，食物会再次吐出来，但这次受害者不会再给他喂食，只是给他打葡萄糖和春药，什么时候受害者感到满足了就不会再给他打春药了，并且恢复正常饮食。</p><p>杀人魔称呼受害者为披着人皮的怪物，比自己还要变态（其实他只是有点反社会，遇到了个真正脑子有问题的），受害者并不在乎杀人魔称呼自己什么，他要的就是这种近乎完美的虚假的平和，他要杀人魔保有一点锐气，如果变成那种任凭自己摆布的洋娃娃就没意思了，当初那个绑架自己的人就是这样对待自己的，时好时坏，却让他感到了安心与爱情。</p><p>杀人魔在外面跟他怄气或者打骂受害者都不在意的，哪怕是在宴会上被泼了酒，在众人面前丢了脸面也不在意，每次都是拿出手帕简单的擦擦然后拉着杀人魔的手说：“亲爱的对不起，是我不够好惹你生气了。”杀人魔会被恶心的够呛，但又从心底里感到恐惧，因为在家时每次受害者表达爱意都没什么好结果，但是受害者在外面会绝对服从杀人魔，只要他不想跑，怎么对自己都无所谓。久而久之杀人魔发现在外面的怎样放肆都可以，最过分的一次是让他当着众人的面亲舔了自己的鞋子，受害者当场就硬了，舔完了后不顾其他人的震惊拉着杀人魔就往客房走，杀人魔以为自己玩过火了，又要被囚禁或者注射各种奇怪的药，结果只是被强制性的口交了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>说到底受害者还是想要一个能控制自己但是听话的对象，能让自己臣服却永远不会离开自己，故事发展到最后就是乍一看杀人魔占主导，受害者什么都服从，但实际上受害者才是dom，只要杀人魔不想着离开自己他就还会保持理智。</p><p>杀人魔第一次杀人就踩雷，后面杀人也是被提供了猎物，这算什么杀人魔，杀人魔界的耻辱！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 别离开我</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>本章有捆绑情节</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>受害者后来去监狱里看过当初绑架自己的人，他在监狱里的待遇不是很好，属于被欺负的底层，失去了脾气，听说受害者来看他还向他求情，希望他能救他出来，他对于当初给他造成的伤害感到抱歉，认识到了错误，只要救他出来怎么都好说。受害者却当场就爆发了，他在气为什么他能说放下就放下，抛弃了自己后还一个人走了出去，把自己留在黑暗中变得不人不鬼，而且他最爱的地方绑架犯也都失去了，变得令人恶心与平凡。受害者砸了几下玻璃差点连椅子都掀了，被狱警控制住了之后还在挣扎，又被电击了下安静了下来，彻底平静后恢复了理智，向狱警道了歉说给他们造成麻烦了就离开了，狱警想的是这个绑架犯真可恶，绑架了那么小的受害者还想让他原谅自己。</p><p>受害者一回到家杀人魔就感觉到不对了，以往每次杀人魔逃跑时受害者都是这种冷着脸不高兴的表情，但是今天好像更严重。想了想自己好像没做什么让他不高兴的事，他已经很久都没想着逃跑了，每次做爱也都尽量按照受害者的要求去做了，最近做完也不会反胃了，就大着胆子问了句：“喂，你丧着张脸给谁看啊。”若是在平时这样问是没问题的，受害者还会跟他道歉，有时还能给他来个口活，但是今天受害者是真的很不开心，理智快要断线。他制住杀人魔的双手，把他按在沙发上，瞪大着眼睛一字一句的问他：“你会离开我么？” 杀人魔也被搞蒙了，顶了句你有病啊。受害者神经质的笑了几声，说：“亲爱的，你一直知道的啊，我有病的。” 然后把杀人魔手脚都绑在了床上，给他注射春药，让他射了一次又一次并强迫他一直说永远不会离开自己，然后给他注射了致幻剂，等药物作用了后松开了绳子给他来了口活，一直抱着杀人魔给他顺毛听着他说胡话，等到杀人魔累得在自己怀里睡着了后把他放躺下了，自己则钻进了他的怀里，仿佛是杀人魔主动抱着自己的一样。</p><p>第二天中午杀人魔突然惊醒，看见自己怀里抱着受害者更加惊恐，本来昨天被强制性的射了那么多精神头就不是很好，后来LSD上头就更不舒服了，一看始作俑者还这么温顺的睡在自己怀里，又害怕又恶心。受害者也醒了过来，看到杀人魔这样知道昨天自己过分了，拉着他的手说：“对不起亲爱的，我昨天不应该向你发火的，你不要怕我好不好？”杀人魔是真的怕了，受害者说什么都顺着他，他说：“我不会怕你的，也不会离开你的。”说这话的时候手都在抖，还一直出冷汗。受害者很开心，和杀人魔接吻，亲完了后开始抚摸他的身体，杀人魔有点抗拒，但不敢表现出来，他轻轻推了推受害者说今天不想做了，然后闭上了眼睛等着被惩罚，但受害者心情很好，只是亲了亲他的下巴，说：“没关系，亲爱的不想做我们就不做。”拉着他的手给自己撸，撸完了后带杀人魔去了浴室清理。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>我开始心疼杀人魔了</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 名字</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>写了这么久俩人该有个名字了，杀人魔叫Jack，受害者叫Joshua Brown，别问我为啥杀人魔没有姓</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack从来都没听过Joshua介绍自己，他都是在各种各样的聚会中听别人提到他的名字，Joshua Brown。而Jack也从来都没有向Joshua讲过他的名字，但没有什么能瞒得过这个魔鬼的。</p><p>“Jack，这可真是一个浪漫的名字。”Joshua从背后环抱住Jack，像是想到了什么有趣的事一样，他笑了笑凑在Jack的耳边说：“亲爱的跳下船时可要带着我啊。”</p><p>Jack感觉发毛身子抖了抖，而Joshua则抱着Jack窝在沙发上继续看泰坦尼克号。这是这个男人的恶趣味，自从知道了Jack的名字他就一遍一遍的带着他观看这部无趣的爱情电影，腻歪的台词Jack都快能背下，可Joshua每次看都抱着很大的兴趣，像是第一次观看，而Jack也是乐见其成，起码在一起看电影比强迫自己艹他要好过一些。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>啊啊啊啊写到后面发现这里时间线bug了，就算我强行解释20世纪上半有电视了，也没法说泰坦尼克是那时候的片子，请大家当成平行世界看吧（土下座</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 梦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>本章有血腥描写</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“亲爱的想杀死我吗？”Joshua突然问了句，Jack没有回答，不知道他又要玩什么把戏。</p><p>“那就来试试吧。”</p><p>Joshua不知道从哪里掏了把枪出来，将枪塞进Jack的手里，又拉着他的手将枪管放入嘴中，枪口压着舌头无法正常说话，Jack只能听到几句含糊的我爱你就辨别不出其他发音，说完了一大段无人理解的告白，嘴唇扯出了诡异的弧度，像是快要裂开，Joshua将拇指按在板机上，轻轻按下。</p><p>红的、白的液体溅的到处都是，罪魁祸首的头颅也被轰飞了一半，可Jack没有感受到杀死他的任何快感，反而只有震惊，他瞪大着眼睛不敢相信眼前折磨了他这么久的人就这样简单的死去了。面前的尸体缓缓倒下，仅剩的下半张脸依然保持着诡异的笑容，像是对他的嘲讽又像是诅咒。鲜血混着脑浆在地面上流淌，腥气熏的Jack想要呕吐，度过了过度惊吓失去理智的阶段，Jack终于无法抗拒生理反应，看着地上那一摊血晕了过去。</p><p>Jack忽然坐了起来，他出了一身冷汗，发现身上盖着被子，而一旁躺着的是盯着他微笑的Joshua，那一瞬间他的脸与梦中自杀前的表情完美重合，Jack有些怀疑自己是否仍在做梦，眼前的人是不是从地狱中爬了出来的魔鬼。</p><p>“亲爱的，你做噩梦了？”</p><p>“我...梦见你死了，流了一地的血。”</p><p>“真好，亲爱的梦中都是我呢。”</p><p>“你会自杀吗？”</p><p>“要来试试吗？”Joshua将床头摆着的枪塞进Jack的手中，握着他的手按住了板机，像是梦境再次重演，来不及喊出声Joshua就已经扣动了扳机。</p><p>并没有子弹射出。</p><p>“嗙。”像是很有趣一样Joshua还配了音，然而这次并没有鲜血在胸口炸开，Joshua低头看了看被枪口指着的心脏，又转头盯着Jack看，笑得依然是那样诡异，“真遗憾呢，这次亲爱的没能杀死我，但是没关系啊，我就算是变成了鬼魂也会缠着亲爱的，我爱你啊。”</p><p>听着魔鬼在自己身旁吐露着爱语，Jack嗬嗬的笑了两声，他有些分不清到底谁才是疯子了，是眼前这个囚禁自己的魔鬼还是害怕伤害自己的人会死亡的自己。</p><p>Joshua在Jack满是汗水的冰凉的额头亲了下，他说：“现在时间还早，亲爱的再睡一会儿吧，我们的夜还长着呢。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 脱敏治疗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>为了治疗晕血，Joshua给Jack准备了一个小惊喜。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他一路领着Jack来到小巷子，巷子的尽头是一个被麻袋蒙住脑袋，捆在水管上的男人。他拿出带有精美雕花的银质匕首放进Jack手中，从背后牵引着他捅向那个昏迷的人，刚捅进去时Jack还沉迷在杀戮的快感中，可随后开始涌出的鲜血又令他冒冷汗，四肢发软，快要瘫倒。</p><p>Joshua捂住他的眼睛，轻轻的亲吻他的耳朵，对他说：“亲爱的再坚持一下，很快就结束了。”</p><p>被挡住眼睛的Jack听力变得格外灵敏，他能听到鲜血流出的声音，仿佛那接触到空气后变成暗红色的液体快要将他淹没，他感到窒息。</p><p>Joshua松开了紧握住刀柄的手，而Jack也早已颤抖的握不住刀，沾血的匕首就这样掉落在地上。将面前颤抖着的快要虚脱的Jack转向自己，Joshua吻上了他的嘴。Jack像是遭遇海难之人握住了浮木一样搂住了他的脖子，渴望从那个吻中获得氧气，遮挡住视线的手就像是封闭住了理智一样，今天的Jack格外的主动，那双手遮住了鲜血，也带来了魔鬼的蛊惑，可Jack感到安心，但这份安宁与平静没能持续多久，一吻结束，Jack又被重新赋予视力，他感到失落与无助，他知道自己完了，彻底地陷入了这个恶魔的陷阱。</p><p>Jack垂下眼帘，想要隐藏住自己的情绪，他看到了掉在地上的被忽略的匕首，浸满了血液。此时Jack却并不感到恶心，腥气的血液只会让他回想起刚才那个充满了救赎意味的吻，他捡起刀结束了那个可怜人的性命。</p><p>毫不在意的拔出刀甩了甩带出的鲜血，又把剩余的血液在Joshua的脸上抹开。冰冷的刀锋划过脸颊，Joshua张大了眼睛瞪着Jack，他的喉咙滚了滚，抬起手腕将脸颊上的血液晕染的更开，他颤抖着声音说：“亲爱的，今晚可以操我么？”他的眼中满是疯狂与激动，他得到了，他终于得到了他的珍宝，独属于他的爱情。</p><p>变态嗜血的因子在Jack体内完全炸开，屏蔽了他那一直发出逃跑警告的大脑，他笑了，说：“As you wish, sir.”</p><p>枷锁不知道束缚住了谁，锁链不知道被谁牵在手中，相互控制又相互救赎，究竟谁才是疯子，谁又是斯德哥尔摩患者？无边月色模糊了城市的血腥，今天两个疯子也结伴同行。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Jack的童年</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>父亲早逝，妈妈改嫁给酗酒暴力的继父，每次他喝完酒都会打骂Jack的妈妈，最严重的一次就是继父拿着刀子想要伤害Jack，而妈妈将他护在身下自己承受了继父的攻击，用手挡住他的眼睛不让他看见，后来邻居报警了，警察来了后逮捕了继父，可妈妈因为失血过多去世了，她的手还死死的挡住Jack的眼睛不让他看见，当警察把被护在妈妈身下的Jack救出来时，Jack看到妈妈身上大量的鲜血，一下子就昏过去了，再醒来时丧失了这段记忆并且开始晕血（但他本人不知道），但是仍然对有人挡住他的眼睛不让他看见血这个动作有记忆，这个动作让他感到安心。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 圣诞礼物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>雪夜盛开的玫瑰花，迷路的孩子遇见了天使，Joshua终于回到了家</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>背景设定大概是20世纪上的欧洲，写了这么久，今天刚确定背景_(:з」∠)_</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>圣诞夜，Joshua刚刚结束一场无聊的晚宴，一个人行走在空无一人的街道上，人类社会过于复杂的交际令他厌烦，他用力的扯了几下领带，想要挣脱这如同项圈一般的束缚，却还勉强维持着温和有礼的虚假贵族形象。</p><p>下雪的圣诞夜晚总是格外的热闹与冷清，家家团聚，亲朋好友间相互分享着喜悦与幸福，街边的商店也早早的关了门，几盏破旧的街灯早就年久失修，昏黄的灯光闪了几下，终于熄灭，耳边传来窗户遮挡不住的人们的欢声笑语，可这一切都与Joshua无关。定制的皮鞋踩在雪地上发出了咯吱咯吱的声响，洁白的雪带走了鞋底的脏污，自身却被永久的玷污了，最终只会变成脏污的泥水渗入地底，也许会滋润了某处的种子带来新生，也许只会汇集向阴暗潮湿的垃圾堆，催发着腐烂。</p><p>Joshua快步走着，他虽然不想回到那个称之为家的囚笼中，那里冰冷黑暗，里面的仆人尽是些提线木偶，令人毫无兴趣与之交流，但是在那里独处着也好过与上流社会的那些低等动物们虚与委蛇，一张张戴着假面的虚伪笑容更令人作呕。身侧的黑暗巷子中突然传来了一阵急促的脚步声，一个身上披着大黑袍子手握尖刀的男人从里面窜了出来，Joshua来不及闪躲就被一刀捅在了肚子上。那人弓着腰看不清脸，还没来得及拔出刀再捅第二次就突然倒在了地上，以一种扭曲的姿势仰面躺在雪地里，那人的脸上还挂着来不及收回的狞笑，面颊上透着病态的酡红，半长的黑发散乱的覆盖在脸上与地上。</p><p>Joshua的肚子上还插着刀，鲜血汩汩的从伤口流出，在洁白的衬衫上晕染出了鲜红的玫瑰，一滴一滴落在地上，如同被扯下的玫瑰花瓣一样下坠，温热的血液慢慢融化了雪，又变成暗红色，像是开出了花，又像是槲寄生上的红色浆果。血液大量的流失令Joshua有点无力，伤口也在撕扯着他的神经，但这些都没有办法阻挡他想要看清那人的脸的欲望。他弯下身子，温柔的拂开遮挡住对面庞的头发，露出了一张苍白的脸。月亮此时也冲破云层，冰冷但明亮的月光洒在雪地上，折射的整片地面都散发着光芒，宛若身处天堂。</p><p>Joshua紧紧地拥抱着他那晕倒在地的天使，“亲爱的，我的小杀人犯，我美丽的凶手，我的Elpis*，你一定是圣诞老人赐给我的礼物，我爱你，我爱你。”他的吻落在男人的头发上，耳朵上，颧骨上，声音中饱含着爱欲，他在兴奋，他在发抖，失血过多令他视线模糊，但这对于今晚得到了珍宝的他算不了什么。上帝关上了一扇门但也会为你打开一扇窗，这是对的。他曾经失去过爱人，现在又有一位天使来到了他的身边，男人给予了他疼痛，也唤醒了沉睡已久的欲望，如同天使一般赋予了他新生，燃起了他对生活的向往。他要将这位天使带回家中，关进鸟笼，让他成为自己一个人的夜莺，只为自己这孤独的死神歌唱，为此，他愿献出自己所有的宝物，他们再也不会分开，没有人能把他们再次分开。</p><p>大量的肾上腺素与多巴胺没有完全冲昏了他的头脑，他用仅存的理智靠在街边的电话亭给管家打了电话，那可怜的男人第一次收到这位看起来温和有礼实则冷漠傲慢的贵族老爷的来电，他感到惊慌失措，愣了一会儿才手忙脚乱的接起了电话。</p><p>“带着医生来接我，再准备好干净衣服和洗澡水，收拾干净家里，记得备好晚餐，今晚我要带客人回去，不，不用客房，他会和我睡在一张床上。”</p><p>为了烘托节日气氛，巷子口的路牌下也挂了一串槲寄生，而Joshua此时正抱着男人坐在下面。圣诞夜的天赐礼物，槲寄生下的亲吻，一切都这样水到渠成。Joshua将嘴唇覆盖在另一个人的唇上，失血过多与长时间躺在雪地上，说不出谁的嘴唇更加冰冷，他伸出舌头舔舐着对方的唇珠，水淋淋的平添了几分色气与温度，停止戏弄男人的嘴唇，Joshua又轻吻着他的脸颊，低声吐露着爱语。</p><p>管家带着医生终于接到了Joshua和男人，医生紧急包扎后却不同意拔出刀子，这里环境恶劣，他不确定是否会大出血，一番商讨后决定开车载两人回家再进行手术。</p><p>Joshua的身体随着车子行驶左右摇晃着，他快要失去意识，维持不住平衡，但仍然一手紧握着肚子上插着的匕首，一手抚摸着躺在他腿上的罪魁祸首。得知了男人只是由于晕血而失去意识，Joshua的心情很好，他想要在这匕首上刻上他们两人的名字，还要在刀把上嵌上一枚鸽血石，鲜血将他们两人捆绑在一起，只有这上等的红宝石能配得上他的爱意，该死，他忘记让管家去买上一束玫瑰，不过这样也好，他明日亲自去买，更能表达他的真心。</p><p>Jack从昏迷中睁开眼睛，他躺在谁的腿上，意识模糊中他仿佛看见了一双赤红的眸子，如同地狱的恶鬼，好似鲜血，他以为自己被人抓住后进行了审判，现在已经身在地狱，但抚摸着他的那支手的温度又像是天使，再一看那人的眼睛又是海蓝色的了，像满含深情的蓝宝石，也是天使瞳孔的颜色，他沉浸在温暖中再次睡去。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*注：Elpis是希腊神话中的希望女神，就是被关在潘多拉的盒子里没放出来的那个</p><p>以及被捅的如果是出血多的地方不要拔出来，只会流更多血，所以Joshua一开始就没拔刀做的是对的！但是大家不要学习Joshua被捅了一刀也不在乎的态度，受伤了要及时去医院，有病赶紧治，变成Joshua这种就治不好了！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 礼物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joshua送了Jack自己肋骨做的刀，Jack想着要回礼，就抠了当晚杀了的人的眼珠子送给Joshua，只是很普通的常见的棕色，Jack自己都觉得送这个有点敷衍，但Joshua很开心，泡了福尔马林摆书架上了</p><p>Joshua给Jack喝了自己的骨灰，之前做肋骨刀时边角料和自己的血肉一起烧成了灰，加入每日喝的咖啡中，还是当着他的面加的，Joshua跟他说这是糖。Jack把自己被打落的臼齿穿上了绳子送给Joshua，Joshua很开心，当晚就叼着牙齿和Jack接吻，而Jack表示很抗拒，不想亲吻自己的牙齿</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>